Back To The Future-Marty's Big Quest!
by BlackLouie
Summary: When Doc's wife, Clara gets taken away by a strange black man who likes to get kids from other women, Marty has to travel back to the wild west with Doc again and they have to save her. Can Marty and Doc find out where he's hiding and beat him for what he did to Clara? Find out!
1. Prolouge

Back To The Future-Marty's Big Quest!

**Hi guys, it's me BlackLouie and I'm doing something more than Sonic Stories and Bomberman stories. I will continue the Sonic one that I'm currently on but I need some more time to think of some more ideas for it though so hold on. Anyway I was watching Back To The Future parts I II and III and I liked them all so most of the story will have to do with all of the movies. Mostly the first one which was the best one!:3**

**Prologue:**

Marty saw the train fly into the sky with Doc and his new wife.

(_God, I hope he makes a good future for himself and his family.)_ Marty thought.

He got back into his car and drove to the house to get his hover board.

"Well, Doc is happy so I'm happy. But what if I go for a little ride down town? That will be good." Marty suggested to himself as he drove up to his house and went inside.

"Hey Marty! Where are you going with that hover board?" Biff asked.

"I'm going to ride down town for a little while." Marty answered as he quickly ran out the door and hopped on his board and swiftly moved into town.

**With Doc and His Family:**

"So kids, what do you wanna do first?" Doc asked.

"Oh, can we play shooting games!?" His son asked feeling excited.

"Sure, where's your mother?" Doc asked.

"She's looking at some guns that the bar tender is selling." His son answered.

"Well, lets get going." Doc replied as he wakled over to the bar to get his love. But she was gone, and blood was on the bar tender's stand.

"Mother?" His kids asked.

"No! What happened to her!?" Doc panicked.

"She was going to order a gun until some strange westernized person came in and shot her and took her away! She's not dead but she's injured." The bar tender explained.

"Great scot! I'm going to get my train and tell Marty!" Doc ran out of the bar with his two kids hiding.

Doc was running to his time travel train and he got in. The train was moving, as he was steering it, he used lots of his colored logs to power up the time travel machine.

The train was finally at top speed, 88 miles per hour. The train started to get static and then it was gone. Doc was going back to warn Marty.

**Back With Marty:**

Marty was hover boarding through the streets until he noticed a big train that was in the middle of the road.

Doc suddenly came out and rushed towards Marty, he was breathless.

"Marty...I need you to come back with me in my time... My wife has been shot and they took her away from me! I still have time, but I need you Marty! Come on, lets go! Get in!" Doc rushed Marty into the train.

"Hey Doc! Wait a minute! Why am I part of this? Don't I get a break? Can't you make the future up and save her? I did a lot for you Doc!" Marty complained.

"You are coming, your fast and young still! And I need you!" Doc pleaded on his knees.

"Fine, I will go this time." Marty gave up with a shrug.

"Great!, all I have to do is set the time back o where I was." Doc was configuring the machine.

The train starting moving, then it flew into the air and disappeared into the wild west again.

"So we are back here from last time, huh?" Marty asked.

"Quiet boy! We need to figure some clues." Doc silenced him.

"But can't you travel back to an hour before and end this?" Marty asked.

"No Marty. The tain runs on a lot of power and I need to make more logs in order for the train to run. Right now, the train has lost a lot of power now." Doc explained.

"Great, just great! It would a lot faster Doc, but no! We are stuck here again!" Marty was sounding upset.

"Okay Marty. I'm so sorry, can we just find my wife so that she doesn't get hurt even more?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Marty replied as they both ran into the town looking for her.

Doc was looking around in the bars and the shops until Marty noticed a sign with a picture on it.

"Hey Doc, check this out!" Marty pointed to the sign.

"What is it Marty?" Doc asked as he looked at the man in the picture.

The sign read: _The black fast wild western man. He is wanted for shooting women and taking them away to be held hostage until he gets is own kids. If you find him, you will get 1,000,000 dollars!-The Marshel._

"Great scot! The man that must have shot my wife and took her!" Doc gasped.

Marty looked at Doc for a few minutes, then he looked at the ground.

"Doc, we might have to ask people about him." Marty thought.

"Yes, lets go ask the other bar tenders first." Doc suggested.

"Right." Marty agreed.

The walked into the bar and asked about the black man who shot his wife.

"Was he here two minutes ago sir?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, he took a girl and ran off with her. Her name was Clara." The bar tender replied.

"That's my wife! Do you know where he went?" Doc asked.

"Yes, he went up to the high hilled dessert and he has her now. Youi better catch him!" The bar tender said as Doc and Marty ran out of the bar and ran in the direction that the man was talking about.

(_Hold on Clara! I'm coming! Just hold on!)_ Doc thought as Marty was running beside him.

(_I have to do this for Doc! I can't fail him now!)_ Marty thought as he looked at Doc. He was running so fast that he had to pick up the pace.

**With Clara:**

She woke up with a black man sitting next to her, his eyes were fixed on her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're with me. Tat old man that you were with is too old." The black man stated as he noticed her get up.

"I'm going home." Clara said, but the black man stood up and blocked her way.

"You're not leaving!" He hissed.

"And why not!" Clara snapped.

"Because you're my women now! And we are going to have kids together!" He snapped back.

"No! Brown help me!" Clara cried but the black man kicked her and beat her until she was on the ground breathing heavily.

"You're not leaving, so don't get up!" The black man snapped.

Clara closed her eyes and everything went black...

**Chapter 1 is coming up soon so don't worry! Marty and Doc will find a way to save Clara and get her back from the evil black man who likes get kids from other women. Please review this story and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Doc And Marty To The Rescue!

**Back To The Future-Marty's Big Quest:**

**Chapter 1:**

_**By the way, I do not own Back To The Future or the characters of the movie so don't ask me about that because the answer is a complete no!**_

**With Marty and Doc:**

"So Doc! How far is this man's hiding place?" Marty asked.

"I don't know yet, just keep running Marty!" Doc replied while he ran faster.

Marty noticed that the desert was as long as an ocean.

"Doc, did you bring water before we left the town?" Marty asked as Doc came t a quick halt and looked stunned.

"Water? Oh no Marty! You're right! We are going to die out here while we look for Clara!" Doc shouted at loud as he fell to the ground and looked as if he fainted from a stroke.

"Doc, please clam down, I see some other people riding some horses over there! They might have some water if we just ask." Marty smiled.

"Lets go!" Doc got up and ran with Marty running after him.

The men stopped and saw them coming.

"Hey guys. What do ya need?" The strange man asked.

"Water sir! Please! Take 20 dollars!" Doc quickly siad while giving him the money.

"Thanks, here are two water packs." The man smiled as he gave the water packs to Doc.

"Thank you sir!" Doc quickly stated as Marty stood there waiting.

"Come on Marty! Lets go get Clara!" Doc said as Marty nodded and took the water pack from Doc.

The man was off to the town, then he stopped and watched Doc and Marty run.

"I wonder where they're going." He wondered.

"Come on Marty! Run faster!" Doc said in a rush.

"I'm running! I'm running Doc!" Marty called as he was picking up the pace.

"Too bad that the DeLorean was crashed by the train that you saw before I came back for you." Doc sighed while he was still on the run.

"That's okay Doc, you have the train!" Marty called from behind.

"Marty stop! Look at this place." Doc pointed to a cave that was big.

"Oh my gosh Doc. Is this the hide out?" Marty asked.

"It could be, lets go in and find Clara." Doc whispered as they entered the cave.

"Don't worry, lights are in here so that we can see." Doc said while Marty was walking behind him slowly.

Then Doc heard voices.

**With Clara and The black man:**

"Help me! I want my husband!" Clara called as the black man beat her over and over again until she fell to the ground looking helpless.

"You're not leaving! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" The black man yelled as he punched her face.

"Ow! Please let me go! Doc help me!" Clara screamed.

**With Doc and Marty:**

"Marty, I think that's Clara! Hold on Clara I'm coming!" Doc shouted as he ran faster.

Marty also broke into a run and they both stopped at a room that was full of light, and they saw Clara flying towards a wall.

"Clara!" Doc shouted as he ran over to her with Marty following him from behind.

"Doc, is she alright?" Marty asked as a shadow appeared next to him. Marty turned around, then he looked up and saw the fast black man staring at him.

"Marty, behind you!" Clara shouted as she saw Marty get thrown to the other side of the room.

"Aw, Damn it!" Marty shouted as he hit the ground.

"You're next old man!" The black man said cracking his knuckles.

"No! You need to leave Clara alone! She's my wife and you're not her husband!" Doc shook his fists at him.

The black man punched Doc and took Clara, but Marty quickly got up and kicked the black man in the back of his head.

"Ow! Stupid kid!" He shouted as Marty did a back flip and kicked him again.

"Yeah, put her down!" Marty growled.

"Help me Doc!" Clara whispered as Doc tried to grab her until he saw the black man picking up Marty and throwing him again.

"Ow!" Marty yelled.

Doc kicked the black man, but he was also thrown over to Marty who was lying heplessly on the ground.

"She's mine now!" The black man laughed as he took her again.

"Doc! Marty! Help me!" Clara shouted.

Doc got up and noticed that they were gone.

"CLARA!" Doc shouted as Marty got up.

"Oh no! Doc, did we win?" Marty asked.

"No, he took her again!" Doc almost sobbed.

"Lets go find him." Marty suggested while he helped Doc get up to his feet.

"Okay Marty. Where should we go?" Doc asked as he saw a flying train from the town.

"Hey Doc, that black man is stealing your train!" Marty shouted as Doc turned to see is creation flying.

"Great scott! My train!" Doc yelled as the black man laughed.

"You're wife and I found a ride, so we are going back in time to get away from you two idiots! Ha ha! See ya later slow poke! Ha ha!" The black man laughed as Marty and Doc exchanced glances and ran out of the cave to get the train, but it was too late. The train was speeding up and then it disappeared.

"Clara! No! No no no no no no no no! No!" Doc shouted as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"Don't worry Doc, can't you make another time machine with another object?" Marty asked.

"Well, I can." Doc replied.

"Should we start building one back at your place?" Marty asked.

"I guess we should..." Doc sighed as they walked back to the town.

Marty took out the water pack and started to drink the water.

Doc was walking a little faster than before.

"Doc, what is going to be the name of this new time machine?" Marty asked.

"We are going to use the very old DeLorean from the dug up hiding place." Doc answered as they went into town and went back to his old western lab.

"Now Marty, wait here. I'm going to get the old DeLorean back and fix it up before Clara gets too far ahead with that evil balc man." Doc explained before Marty could ask another question.

"Okay Doc." Marty replied.

"Good, I will be back!" Doc said as he left.

Marty walked around the lab and saw his bed from when he was at the old west before. He sat down on it was found a book, it was full of Doc's experiments and new gadgets.

"So Doc has a book." Marty guessed as he read more.

**With Clara and the black man:**

The train was in the future again, but this time, Clara was there with the strange black man.

"Let me go! Doc help!" She screamed as the black man kicked her.

"Shut up and lets go!" The black man hissed as he took her and carried her into a hotel.

"I'm not living with you!" Clara shouted.

"Ha! Too bad! You are living with me!" He snapped.

Clara wanted run, but the black man was too fast for her, so she walked behind him without saying another word.

"Why are you so quiet? Did I tell you to stop talking?" The black man was getting mad again.

"Uh no! I just hate you!" Clara snapped.

The black man punched her and kicked her back, Clara screamed in pain and ran away, but she was caught by his grasp.

"No! You're being mean and plus, you kicked me!" Clara shouted and ran way.

"Get back here!" The black man shouted as he grabbed her just in time and dragged her into the hotel.

"No! Doc help me!" Clara screamed.

The black man carried her up to the desk.

Clara felt hurt...

**With Marty and Doc:**

Marty finally finished the book and left it on his bed, then he saw Doc again.

"Marty! Come outside and look what I fixed!" Doc excitedly jumped.

Marty got up and walked outside, the old DeLorean was fixed up, it looked new.

"How did you do this so fast?" Marty asked.

"I have to save Clara, so I worked on it so fast that it could up to 88 miles and we will travel back to the future. In 1995!" Doc explained.

"Lets go!" Marty jumped up and ran towards the car.

"We're coming Clara, hold on!" Doc shouted as he closed the door and they were off.

**This was chapter 1 if you got lost, chapter 2 is coming soon so don't worry! I will do my best on this story so please review it! I'm begging you!:3 Thanks!:3**


End file.
